Anchoring devices, such as concrete anchors 10, FIG. 1, are well known in the art for securing structural members to a substrate 12. A conventional concrete anchor 10 includes an anchor sleeve 14 having a bore 16 with an internal threaded portion 18 and a frusto-conical portion 20. An anchor slug 22 is positioned within the bore 16 of the anchor sleeve 14, for setting the anchor.
In use, the anchor sleeve 14 is positioned within a hole 24 formed in the substrate 12, for example by drilling. Typically, the anchor sleeve 14 must be hammered into the hole 24 until a top rim 26 of the anchor sleeve 14 is generally flush with the surface of the substrate 12. Next, the anchor slug 22 must be driven into the frusto-conical portion 20 of the bore 16 to expand the anchor sleeve 14 outwardly, thereby securing the anchor sleeve 14 within the hole 24 in the substrate 12. Structural members can then be secured to the anchor device 10 by engaging the threaded portion 18 of the anchor sleeve 14.
This process of driving and setting the anchor device 10 typically involves using a number of different types of tools. For example, a hammer drill with a drill bit is used to drill the hole 24. A hammer must then be used to hammer the anchor sleeve 14 into the hole 24. Finally, a hammer is used with a manual driving tool to set the anchor 10 by driving the anchor slug 22 into the anchor sleeve 14. Alternatively, the drill bit can be replaced with one or more different hammering tools used in the hammer drill. Using multiple tools or replacing the drill bit with one or more hammering tools is time consuming and tedious. Setting anchor devices using these existing tools and methods can also be hazardous, for example, when the user is standing on a ladder to install the anchor device in a location that is difficult to reach. Also, the existing hammering tools are difficult to properly align with the anchor sleeve 14 and can cause damage to the anchor sleeve 14 at the top rim 26 when hammering the sleeve 14 into the hole 24.
One type of attachment used for a rotary hammer tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,795. The attachment disclosed in this patent, however, is used to drive the anchor slug 22 into the anchor sleeve 14 but cannot be used to first hammer the anchor sleeve 14 into the hole 24 without damaging the anchor sleeve 14. The attachment disclosed in this patent is also secured to the drill bit at the shank of the bit and cannot be used with bits from different manufacturers that have different shaped shanks or with bits having various lengths.
Accordingly, a need exists for a universal driving and setting tool that drives and sets anchor devices, such as concrete anchors, without having to use a number of different tools. A need also exists for a universal driving and setting tool that can be used with various types and lengths of drill bits on a hammer drill.